


Hidden Treasures

by Darkwishme



Category: Lara Croft - Fandom, Tomb Raider - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, blood/injury mentions, lara just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishme/pseuds/Darkwishme
Summary: "I got you. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay just... Just hold on!" Blood bubbles at the young woman's lips, eyes locked on the figure above them despite growing tired and numb.Said young woman's struggled to breathe properly, coughing and hacking almost as the other tried to lift her head slightly to clear her airway. The only sound that came from the injured woman was a low groan mixed with a gargle. Trembling some and desperately holding onto the strong arms wrapped around her. Finger tips numb (and tinged a light shade of blue) with her nails biting into tanned skin, face pale and the dark red only drew attention of the life slipping away.But there was no help coming.Wet coughs echoed in the dimly lit cavern... A life fading quickly..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time writing something like this, I hope it’s okay and you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Two weeks before

The stone door stayed still for a moment, the young explorer held their breath as they waited, hand lowering after pressing the few keys that was considered the password. Eyes narrowed some, heart in their throat and an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of their stomach- until said door begins to moved. Juttering, uneven and grating against the stone below it. But it was opening, much to their relief. A grin tugged on their lips as they took a step back to watch in awe. Eyes wide until finally, the entrance was open. 

"Bloody brilliant." They muttered under their breath. Almost heaving out the word seeing as they had been subconsciously holding their breath. 

Though the first thing that hit them wasn't how the vines that had once stretched over the door, having concealed it for many, many years, more than they had been alive at least, now hung limply. Either torn or having snapped from the stone door muttering open. Nor the spiderwebs that stretched deep inside to show how no one had visited this place in so long. No, what it was was the smell. 

It was... Old. Musty, rotten and damp. It wasn't the worst scent she had ever encountered (that was saved for the river of blood they had once trudged through) but it was up there for being the most unpleasant. Enough to cause them to scrunch their nose up and take another step back. Clearing their lungs from the scent before shaking their head. "C'mon.. You can do this. That wasn't even that bad." They scoffed, mumbling to themselves once more and seeming to give themselves a brief pep talk before they were once more levelling their gaze with the empty, abandoned stone hall that stretched out in front of them. 

So far.. No tribes men or women rushing out to kill them.. No traps had been sprung, yet. It all seemed a bit too true almost. 

Too easy. 

But then again, when you're a Croft you just learn to take things in your stride no matter what. And that's exactly what Lara would have to do... Once again. 

From what she had seen with the inside of this entrance, no one had walked these halls for a good decade, if not many more, meaning she should be okay to enter. But with a curious look to the walls and then to the floor. Seeing a dark red stain on the stone floor that looked familiar to a blood stain. Lara had nearly missed it if it wasn't for the fact that she had seen something similar hundreds of times before. And really, she should know all about that after Yamatai. 

This wasn't Yamatai though. She had no crew with her this time, no Roth, no Alex, or Jonah.. No Sam... Instead she was here by herself. 

Risking her life, yet again for this adventure. For this hidden treasure that would've surely stayed hidden if it wasn't for Lara Croft. But she wouldn't risk anyone else's. Not anymore. Lara couldn't carry anymore guilt than what she was already carrying. 

The burden was already too heavy. 

Roth had sacrificed himself for her, having taken an axe to the back and died in Lara's own arms. Alex had also sacrificed himself so that Lara could escape with the tools she needed so that they could leave. What made that hurt the most was how he had confessed that he liked her only moments before.. Unfortunately, she didn't feel anything for him. He was a close friend. Yet she still felt bad that he had died knowing that she didn't love him.. Reyes lost Roth too, and since that adventure both her and Lara had been distant. Barely talking at all. And Sam.. Sam had it the worst almost- not almost. She did. After being kidnapped twice, nearly burnt once, and then having an angry Goddess try and force her way into her head, it was no wonder that Sam came out the worst of them. 

The fact she was now in a mental hospital, which Lara didn't think would actually help her seeing as she thought that she hadn't gotten rid of Himiko in time, but there was nothing the Brit could do. Sam hadn't allowed any visitors and... She was too scared to see if her thoughts were true. 

She wasn't ready to deal with that just yet- and it tore her up from the inside because Sam didn't deserve to be left like that. Tossed aside and left to suffer. 

It just meant that Lara hadn't escaped the island at all. 

...Lara had her fair share of wounds, physical and mental too. 

The former showed itself in forms of scars that criss-crossed the once smooth as well as now tanned skin from always outside. A large knotted scar on her waist from where she had fallen on that pole all those months ago. A scar on the bridge of her nose, one cutting though one eyebrow, another large one on her arm, a bullet hole shaped sca- basically, she had scars everywhere on her tanned skin. And the mental scars took itself in the forms of PTSD, paranoia, anxiety, all of those and more. No wonder her father was thought to be mad after seeing similar things she did, only proving his theories correct. 

And that only added further guilt. 

That she had once believed her father to be insane. That when her mother died, her father had gone with her. Working himself to the bone on these ridiculous theories instead of spending time with his daughter.. Until his own death. 

But looking at it all now... He wasn't mad. He wasn't insane. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, steel blue eyes moved around the hallway again. Squinting some to try and make anything obvious out from the faint light she had. It wasn't great, but then again that was why flashlights were invented. 

Sam would've said something sarcastic right then, and it would've made Lara smirk faintly but and try to hide the chuckle, Reyes would've rolled her eyes and Roth would've scoffed- but instead only silence greeted her. Silence and longing as she clicked on the flashlight in her hand. Raising it to the floor first, the dried blood glinting somewhat did nothing to phase her as she easily moved away from that and to further down the hall. 

No body. Meaning that whoever's blood that was either survived the wound and carried on before dying somewhere further down the line, or they were alive as well as the fact that there was something else actually here. 

Frowning, her attention was then caught by a few loose looking stones in the floor. Too easy though. Too noticeable. 

If they had gone this far to hide the entrance then surely they wouldn't have made the traps that easy to spot either. Unless they didn't think that this would ever be found... That could be it. Or, there were other traps she wasn't seeing yet and these were just to throw her off. Again, another smart move but she couldn't figure out which option would leave her with less wounds.

The beam of light was then moved to flicker across the walls. Spotting a couple of holes that could either mean arrows or darts. Poisoned or not, they would surely do enough damage to someone if they dared to enter.

Lara could walk in whilst staying careful and slow as she wasn't in any rush to get through this hallway. Wanting to avoid getting impaled of course. Keeping an eye on where she stepped as well as any other possible triggers along the way, or, she could try and set off one of the loose stones. It wasn't ideal to set off a trap, but it was better to do that rather than step on something and find out herself. 

Again, not wanting to be impaled so soon. 

Her gaze drifted down to what was around her, eyes locking onto a nearby rock and- before she could move to pick it up and test out her theory, something moved behind her. 

A twig snapped and Lara immediately froze, heart in her throat at being caught unguarded.

Mentally cursing herself for not noticing that someone else was there and leaving her back wide open for an attack.... That hadn't come? That wasn't normal for Trinity. 

While the other didn't make any moves to attack her, yet, Lara was already weighing up the pros and cons of each weapon. The gun strapped to her thigh would be quick and easy, stops her from having to get close. But it was loud and if they weren't alone it would attract attention. Plus, the second she goes to grab for it there's nothing stopping the other from shooting her either. 

The ice pick hanging from her other side was equally as tempting. It had saved her lives many times before, and she was sure that it would do out again. But again, the second she turned she could be shot or attacked, and the fact that she needed to get close wasn't ideal, unless she wanted to throw it wildly that is and have the possibility of missing. 

Of course she had a blade on her, but it was strapped to her lower calf so it was useless right now and she threw that idea out without even hesitating.

But still, the other hadn't attacked and hadn't actually said anything yet. And briefly the woman did wonder if she had been noticed, but then again how could she not. 

"Croft." So she had been seen. And that voice. It was so familiar... A woman too. But where had she heard it before. The fact it didn't ring any alarm bells in her head allowed her shoulders to relax a fraction, the muscles untensing just a bit too. But it wasn't enough to make her fully relaxed. Lara wasn't going to let that happen again if she could help it. 

Finally though, the curiosity got the better of her and she made a show of turning slowly. One hand free in case she did need t make a move for her ice pick while the other still held her flashlight as she turned to whoever was behind her. 

Immediately her flashlight caught the accents of gold and silver on the others wrists, the dark blue skirt, the red corset like piece, and the metal headband only screamed out who it was. And she mentally cursed at herself yet again for not placing the voice sooner. 

Diana Prince, aka the collector as well as historian that also worked with the museum in France that Lara had visited a couple of times over the last few years. And also, Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. 

Yeah.. Lara really should've placed her voice earlier. 

"Miss Prince." Ah, even in the face of slight danger and uncertainty Lara Croft had her manners. Of course she would though, her parents would probably roll in their graves. Though it didn't stop her from dropping them occasionally, it was more that she didn't quite see Diana as a foe.. Yet. "I didn't realise that posed as a world ending discovery." She couldn't help but joke dryly. 

"Nearly everything you discover is a world ending discovery. Really, you need to get better at picking your treasures." Diana somewhat shoots back, and for once, Lara agreed whole heartedly with her. 

Sighing, she can’t help the small pout that briefly flickers on her face. 

She has a point.... Lara needed to get better at this..


	2. Chapter 2

Lara Croft, despite her age and how mature she was, couldn’t help the somewhat childish pout to flicker on her face. Eyes somewhat narrowed as she stared at the other woman in front of her. 

“Lady Croft, I assumed it was you.” Diana smiled despite the tense greeting from earlier. And the comment alone left Lara tensing. Most likely from the title itself. Lara never really liked her title only because she had been born into it rather than working her way up, plus, it meant that she was never really left alone. Especially not when she was now claimed to be just as insane as her father. 

Yeah. 

And it seemed like Diana had picked up on her distaste on it. Either by her lack of response, or by how Lara’s nose had scrunched up slightly. 

So it seemed like she changed tactics quickly by swapping how she greeted her. “And it seemed like I was proved correct.. just what are you looking for this time?” 

“Well I can assure you that it isn’t anything particularly world ending. Or, as far as my research has lead me to believe.” There was always room for Lara to be wrong. And she had been... many, many times in the past. Again, she was waiting for Sam to butt in saying exactly that. And when she didn’t Lara couldn’t help but feel slightly disheartened and even guilty that she wasn’t here because of her. But Lara was far away from home to try and sort that out now. Instead she just shifted to lean on one leg, hands coming to rest on her hips as she returned Diana’s look. “I don’t always hunt down the discoveries that’ll end the world.. sometimes they’re just there as an added bonus. Or they track me down.” 

Diana didn’t bother to humour her with a response there, instead she just sighed softly and stepped around her. Now peering into the hallway too. Though with how dark it was, she couldn’t see much. 

Or that was before she plucked the torch out of Lara’s hand, who the latter didn’t bother to fight her as she did so. 

They hadn’t exactly tested it out, but if they did have a fight Lara would bet that it wouldn’t be over quickly. Diana has years and years of training. Building up her skill, timing and aim within these years which made her a dangerous foe. Where as Lara had basic training. Roth had ensured that she knew enough to get herself out of a sticky situation, out of trouble, plus with her skill of improvisation it worked out well for her. The one thing that did set them apart is that while Diana fought with purpose and restraint, Lara fought as if she would die otherwise. And many of times that had been the case. It was what made Lara dangerous. She fought to live. She didn’t stop to tend to her injuries or even let them slow her down, she powered through, got what she needed and lived each time. Of course there had been the close encounters when she believed that she would die within that fight- but so far, she was still kicking. And causing trouble. 

But Diana planned and weighed up the consequences. 

And Lara fought like a wild animal backed into a corner.

They would make a deadly team if they ever decided to team up... 

Lara doubted it though. 

Diana only fought when it was needed, and even then it was for the greater good. Lara... well her hands were very much bloodstained. There was no soap strong enough in the world that will clear her skin. 

And apparently Winston advised against using bleach... 

Snapping back into the present, the ‘Tomb Raider’ turned to look down the hallway once more. Nothing had changed, aside from the increased activity of bugs now crawling around but the blood stain still remained, the dark hallway and- god the smell didn’t get any better either. 

“So what are you looking for this time?” Diana asked with a curious tone to her voice, eyes flickering around the hallway and waiting for her to respond. 

“Not sure yet,” Lara shifted her weight on one foot, a hand moving to pull the notes from one of her pockets. “all I know is that there was mentions of something great being hidden here. And seeing as how well they had hid it,” Before she found it that is. “it must be valuable.”

“Or powerful.” Diana corrected, dark eyes now flickering to the shorter woman. And said woman couldn’t help but shift under her gaze. 

Of course- Diana had a point. 

She did and there was no use Lara trying to deny it. But she could correct the facts. 

“That’s not what was hinted too. In fact, they say that it’s an artefact of great knowledge. Possibly a book of some sorts.” But again, she’s fixed with a look and she can’t help but roll her eyes. “Fine, it could be something bad, but I can assure you I didn’t go out specifically looking for it.” That’s what she always said though. And they both knew it. 

A hum escaped Diana before she was taking a step inside. 

And despite knowing that the woman is near invincible, Lara couldn’t help but reach out and grab her armoured wrist, tugging the woman back. Normally, nothing really caught Diana by surprise, or nothing could move her so easily, but she stumbled slightly. Clearly having not expected Lara to grab her wrist. “For someone who works in the museum, and reads up all about artefacts /and/ grew up on an island of secrecy and traps, you’re certainly willing to walk head first into an obviously trapped hallway.” Diana just smirks as Lara scolds her. Gesturing to her shield is the other hand, and all Lara can do is roll her eyes. “Whoa yes, you have a shield. But it’s not going to protect you from everything.” 

She let’s go of her wrist afterwards, moving to cross her arms over her chest instead. 

“I appreciate your concern Lara, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” And with a soft grin on Diana’s lips, she turned back and headed into the hallway. Leaving the other to grown behind her before carefully trudging after her. Taking her time and care to avoid getting impaled so soon. 

Lara wasn’t often in one piece. She often had cuts and various other wounds. But today, she was healed up from a recent attack and ready for this adventure. It didn’t mean she was dying to add a new scar to her vastly growing collection. 

All Lara can do is shake her head as they walk down the hallway. All while making a silent promise that if she died here, she’d haunt Diana..


End file.
